The Dragon's Princess
by darlingdaisies
Summary: Natsu was charged with guarding Princess Lucy when he was seven years old. The two grew to be best friends, but the task proves to be harder than expected. He never imagined it turning out like this...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The bluest of skies hung over the kingdom the day she was born. The sun was shinning almost as brightly as her mother's eyes. The news spread quickly of the new baby princess. Baby Lucy, the hopeful future of the kingdom.

The day after she was born a marvelous party was thrown and the people rejoiced. The sparkle in their queen's eyes was unmatchable, not even by the sun. She celebrated with her kingdom for four days before the sun in her eyes faded just as the sun in the sky sets after a long day.

The kingdom was devastated. Not only had they lost their queen, but their princess had lost her mother.

The funeral was held a week later. Clad in black, the kingdom marched through the streets on the hot sunny day. The king despised the sun for rising on such a dark day. It reminded him too much of his queen's eyes. King Jude locked himself in his office after that, only coming out for meals and appearances for the kingdom.

Baby Lucy grew and grew. She learned her duties as princess from her nanny Aquarius and by the time she was four she was making appearances with her father. It was the only time she spent with her father. He preferred to keep to himself. At meals he rarely spoke to her. Lucy didn't mind too much. She had a whole staff of friends to keep her company.

Virgo the maid insured there was never a dull moment. Cancer the stylist never failed to make her laugh. Her loyal guard Sagittarius was usually tasked with keeping her entertained. She loved them all dearly, and they loved her twice as much. Every time she giggled it reminded them of their late Queen Layla.

When Lucy was 5 she was assigned a personal guard, to keep her company, to grow with her, and to watch over her as she cared for her kingdom. He was the son of the King of the dragons. Prince Natsu represented the union between the two kingdoms, and his father Igneel was honored that his son was serving his long time friend Jude.

Natsu and Lucy were quick friends. He was a good two years older than her, but it didn't matter too much. They would play tag in the garden, chasing each other through the hedges. Aquarius would chastise them and force them back to their lessons.

They would sneak food from the kitchen and sit under the stairs and eat it. Lucy would scold Natsu for eating too fast and he would just laugh.

They spent every day together. Sagittarius taught Natsu the ropes. Natsu usually didn't listen and always called him Goat Man. Ms. Spetto taught Lucy her lessons accompanied by Aquarius. Lucy learned the history of her Kingdom and her people. She learned the languages of her ancestors and the languages of the neighboring kingdoms, as well as Draconian which she quickly taught Natsu behind their backs.

Natsu was 10 when he changed for the first time. His spreading red wings sprouted from his back the morning of Lucy's eighth birthday. He was absolutely terrified. His father Igneel arrived at the castle promptly to help his son through the first time.

Lucy sat in her bedroom listening to the pained noises of her best friend. She cried on her bed not knowing what to do. With a quick spurt of bravery she ran into the room they were keeping Natsu screaming "I'll save you Natsu!" Only to discover a dragon stomping wildly in the place of her best friend. Sagittarius had shooed her out of the room promptly. It was the worst birthday of her life.

He was gone for four days. He had flown away to live with the dragons for those four days. Or that's what Lucy was told at least.

When he returned home she couldn't help but tackle him in joy. "I missed you!" She had cheered. Natsu only hugged her back happily.

"Being a dragon is weird," he noted with a scrunched up face. Lucy giggled at that and they went to the kitchen for food. Natsu had apologized for ruining her birthday, but Lucy said she didn't care. He was back and that's all that mattered. They ate stolen birthday cake and Natsu talked about his adventures as a dragon.

When Lucy was ten she was assigned two more guards. Erza was a year older than Natsu and seemed much more like a strict mom, and Gray was the same age as Natsu and loved to pick fights with the kid. Natsu had been jealous at first. Lucy was his best friend! But they soon became friends and everything was ok again.

By the time Lucy was fourteen, Natsu was a whole head taller than her. Him and Gray we're getting in daily fights which Erza would always split up.

He changed every other month now and Lucy always worried when he did. She couldn't help it after he had come back after being gone for seven days with a huge gash on his arm. He had passed out as soon as he entered the castle. Lucy cried on his hospital bed that night Erza had tried to console her but to no avail. And when he awoke he apologized over and over again saying he didn't want her to cry over something so stupid. She shook her head. "It's not stupid you idiot! I was scared!"

He just rolled his eyes and hugged her. "I'll always come back to you Luce. Always."

On Lucy's fifteenth birthday the kingdom held a celebration for both her and the loss of her mother. She grieved in her room for the first half of the day.

Natsu comforted her and when she had calmed down he convinced her to join the celebration. She agreed and they walked out of the castle doors together talking happily. Natsu was so distracted by the conversation, in fact, that he never noticed the archer perched on a nearby building aiming for Lucy until the arrow was shot. Gray had screamed at him and he had acted just barely fast enough, shoving Lucy to the side and stepping in front of her quickly igniting his fists with red hot fire. He was a dragon after all.

Erza yelled at him to protect the princess while she chased the culprit. He had pulled Lucy back into the castle to calm her down.

They went to the party after that, but Natsu was on edge the entire time. After the celebration was over Lucy asked him if everything was alright.

"Fine." He had replied curtly. Lucy was having it.

"I demand you tell me what's wrong this second Natsu!" Shut huffed as she stuck a finger at his chest.

"It's just..." he sighed, "I'm not strong enough to protect you Luce..." he looked down at his feet in shame.

"Oh please shut up!" She blurted. Natsu looked up confused by her outburst. "Natsu you are the strongest person I've ever known! You are the only person I would trust my life with," she smiled at him and engulfed him in the biggest hug she could muster.

"Thanks Luce." She always knew how to make him feel better.

The next year Lucy asked Natsu to teach her how to fight. He had argued saying he would always be there for her. She had countered saying she wanted to be able to help.

"It's my job to protect you Lucy! I can't let you get hurt because you want to help!" He had shouted. He regretted it instantly, seeing the look on her face.

"So I'm just supposed to be some helpless girl!?" She fumed.

"Luce that's not wh-"

"No Natsu, I don't want to hear it. You know you won't always be around to protect me. If you won't teach me how to fight I'll find someone who will!" And she stormed off. But it was a lot harder to find someone else. They all thought a lady shouldn't know how to fight. Even Gray and Erza refused. Later that night Natsu came up to her.

"Look Lucy I'm sorry 'kay? I just can't have you getting hurt under my watch." He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I'll teach you how to fight."

Her face lit up.

"But only because I wantcha to be able to hold your own when I change and am gone for a week."

Lucy had nodded and they began. Natsu started with hand to hand combat focusing on Lucy's agility. They then worked up to sword which Lucy didn't like nearly as much as using a bow and arrow. Within a couple months she could hold her own against Natsu. They'd spar whenever they had time. Natsu usually won, but Lucy enjoyed the challenge. And then, Natsu's dad died.

He was absolutely devastated. He sat with Lucy on her bed and cried. She hugged him and said that she would always be here for him. He only nodded and sobbed louder. It had been a huge blow for him and he wasn't the same for a week. Lucy knew how much Igneel had meant to Natsu. That week he changed for an entire month.

Lucy barely slept. She was terrified for Natsu. He hadn't changed for this long ever. She paced in her room and barely ate. Erza tried to coax her into eating something but she refused. Gray offered to go look for him but the rest of the guard quickly shot down the idea.

He returned a month later to a fuming Erza who told him not to be so selfish. He was confused at first, but then the nurse told him about Lucy's condition. He felt awful. He had rushed to the hospital wing and apologized profusely to Lucy. She didn't say anything, just hugged him and said he was an idiot for leaving for so long. She said she was so worried about him. He told her she worried too much. She didn't think that was true. She fell asleep for the first time in weeks and slept soundly. Natsu stayed by her bed all night. He would always be there for her.

Especially now that he fucking loved her.

 **XxXxXx**

 **What did you think lovelies? I've been wanting to write this story for soooo long. I know this chapter was a little fast paced but trust me it will get better. Thank you for reading beautiful people!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

BANG BANG BANG!

"Open up Luce!"

Lucy groaned herself awake to the sound of her head guard screaming behind her door.

"C'mon Lucy, I have a surprise for ya!"

She closed her eyes again and rolled back onto her side. She pulled her covers over her head with tight fists in hopes of drowning out his yelling.

However, she couldn't help but smile. He always did this on her birthday.

"Lucy Heartfillia if you don't come out right now I'm breaking this door down! You've known me for 13 years now! You know I'll do it!"

She chuckled into her pillow before throwing the covers off of herself.

"One!"

He was acting like such a mother.

"Two!"

She padded over to the doors of her bedchamber.

"Two and a half!"

She grasped the handle with a light hand and slowly pulled open one of the double doors. A very red faced and battle ready Natsu awaited her on the other side. He fell over when the door opened, having been too ready to break it down.

Lucy put her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes at his antics.

A sheepish smile crept to his face as he stared back up at her.

"Hiya Luce," he sprang up and looked down at her. He had grown to be a good five inches taller than her and he never let her forget it.

She let out a half scoff half laugh as she stepped back into her lavish bedchamber. "I have to get dressed you idiot. Get in here."

Natsu had seen Lucy in her nightgown plenty of times. It just came with his job. Sometimes she had night terrors and called for him, sometimes she needed a glass of water and he always followed her around the castle because he felt better when he did, and sometimes when she got sick he would sit by her bed to keep her company and she never changed out of her nightgown when she was sick.

It wasn't much of a big deal to have Natsu in the room while she was changing. They were just close like that. If he ever peeked while she was naked; however, he would always receive a quick Lucy Kick to the face. But he knew that, and he always turned around.

The maids that usually assisted Lucy in changing scampered around her. They were used to Natsu being around, they just did their work.

"How'd ya sleep?" The pink haired guard asked as he sat in a chair facing away from his blonde charge.

"Ok." She tried not to make it seem like she was upset. She had had some rather upsetting nightmares last night, but she didn't want them to bring the day down.

Natsu picked up on it regardless. "Nightmares?" He suddenly seemed very alert.

"Uh yeah," Lucy knew she couldn't just lie to him. He would pick up on it easily.

"Why didn't ya call me?" Natsu sounded concerned. As per usual.

"Didn't want to annoy you," Lucy said. Natsu thought her voice seemed too conversational. She was trying to hide something, trying to forget about the nightmares. They had certainly bothered her.

"It's my job Luce you can't annoy me," he scoffed, he was trying to make the conversation more lighthearted.

"And yet you always seem to annoy me."

He could hear the smile in her voice. That was good.

"Ouch. That one stung." Natsu said, feigning insult.

"Oh quiet you big baby, I'm only jesting."

The maids finished their work with Lucy. They were used to the two's antics and they loved to gossip about their relationship unbeknownst to the two.

The maids scurried out of the room and left the two alone.

"Finallllyyy," Natsu groaned, "you always take forever!" He turned back around to face his blonde charge. He may have been complaining but he certainly didn't mean it. How could he complain when he had the best damn job on the whole planet. Getting to spend almost all of his time with this girl who was his best friend was all he could ever ask for. Of course she could get kind of annoying and loud at times. And she was pretty bossy every once and a while. And when she was in a bad mood she was like a demon. But he still only jokingly complained. He felt pretty damn lucky.

The two strolled out into the hallway and turned, heading down their usual route to the dinning room for breakfast.

"Where are Grey and Erza?" Lucy asked absentmindedly.

"Down in the dinning room waiting for us," he replied casually.

"You said you had a surprise for me this morning," She couldn't hide the childish wonder in her voice.

Natsu chuckled I'm amusement. "Yep."

Lucy pouted playfully. "Are you planning on telling me what it is?"

He shook his head. "Nope. Besides you'll see soon enough."

They continued on in silence for a while.

"Are you sure you can't give me a hint?" She beamed up at him.

"Nope."

She frowned again.

"Cool it weirdo. It's in the dinning room." He smiled with his words. He loved teasing her like this.

"Really?!"

She looked like a little kid to him.

"Yep." He hummed for a second pretending to be in deep thought and than stopped. "Actually, maybe I won't let you see your surprise."

"What!?" Lucy stopped and turned towards him.

"I think I might save it for later. You can see it after the festival tonight." He held back a smirk.

"Natsu!" She pouted at him and his heart practically melted. He couldn't hold this facade for long anyway.

"I'm kidding! C'mon we gotta hurry!" And with that he took off towards the double doors that led to the dinning room. He grabbed Lucy's hand as he passed her and she followed him willingly.

As they pushed their way through the doors Lucy searched the room eagerly with her big brown eyes.

She spotted a tuff of blue hair and practically exploded with joy.

"LEVY!" She rushed into the arms of her long time best friend and welcomed the hug happily. Levy was a duchess from the kingdom adjacent to hers. They practically never spent time together due to the geographical separation, but the little time they had was always well cherished. She had come with her fiancé Gajeel, who also happened to be from the dragons like Natsu. The two men were relatively close friends.

"What are you doing here Levy?" Lucy couldn't help the tears welling up in her eyes. She missed her best friend.

"I wasn't just going to miss your eighteenth birthday Lu!" The blunette cheered as they pulled away from their hug.

"I can't believe you're here! I've missed you." Lucy said.

The two linked arms.

"I've missed you too! We need time to catch up!"

They made their way to the table.

Natsu and Gajeel just sat back with their arms crossed contently and watched the touching reunion with smiles.

Once everyone was seated Lucy happily greeted Erza and Grey and they waited for King Jude to arrive. Lucy and Levy chatted gleefully until the King came and sat at the head of the table, his two guards taking their spots behind him.

"Happy birthday my beautiful daughter," he smiled over to her.

Lucy smiled back and took his hand.

He handed her a wooden box and opted her to open it. It had a dark stain on it and ornate carvings around the frame. She picked the box up with delicate fingers. It was too big to be held with one hand, but small enough that both hands could hold it with ease. She pushed the lid open cautiously. It was so beautiful it looked as if it would fall apart if she forced it.

Inside, surrounded by lavish deep blue velvet, was a delicate gold necklace. The chain was small and wound neatly down to a single golden key no bigger than the length of her pinkie. She set the box down and lifted the necklace out of the box being careful not to jostle it.

"Your mother wanted me to give this to you when you turned eighteen. It has been passed down in the family for generations and she was hoping you would keep it for your children." King Jude said softly.

Lucy's eyes welled with tears for the second time that morning. "Thank you, dad."

He kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday my sweet princess."

He helped her arrange the necklace around her neck. It was met with awes from Levy and Erza and sounds of approval from Grey Gajeel and Natsu.

The kitchen staff brought out their breakfast and they all ate and talked merrily.

"So who's idea was it to invite Levy for the festival?" Lucy asked after they had finished eating.

"Ice brains and Erza thought they'd surprise you," Natsu said as he motioned to the two other guards.

"I can't take all the credit," Grey began, "it was mostly Erza. She didn't want you to feel all lonely since you have to deal with Flame Brain and I all the time."

"What did you say droopy-eyes," Natsu scowled as he leaned into the table.

"It's only true slanty-face! Gods know she doesn't like spending time around you!" Grey leaned closer only instigating it further.

"I swear Ice Princess I will beat you to a—"

"Enough!" Erza stood up and the two terms coward back. "I will not have you two fighting and ruining Lucy's birthday. Now apologize."

"Sorry Luce."

"I'm sorry Lucy."

Lucy and Levy giggle at the two. They could be so crazy sometimes. Gajeel only rolled his eyes. What idiots.

Natsu turned to Lucy, after apologizing, with a new found energy.

"I almost forgot Luce! I've gotta surprise for ya too!"

Lucy shook her head. "Natsu I already have everything I could ever want to make me happy," she turned to the rest of the table, "you're all my family and I feel so lucky to have you in my life. Growing up around you all has made me a better person. I love each and every one of you with all my heart!" She smiled the widest smile she could as tears formed for a third time in her eyes. Darn being so emotional.

"Yeah that's cool and all Luce, but I got a super cool surprise waiting for ya, and I'm pretty sure you're gonna love it!"

 **XxXxXx**

 **I hope you enjoyed another chapter! Sorry it took so long, I was having trouble deciding what I wanted to put in this chapter. It's just a filler for what's to come! Thank you for reading beautiful people!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

After breakfast Natsu had Lucy racing around the castle with a blindfold on as he directed her towards what he called "the best surprise ever."

Surprisingly Lucy only ran into one wall on their journey through the castle, but by the time they arrived she was panting and out of breath.

"Natsu where-"

"I can't just tell ya Luce! It's a surprise dummy!"

Lucy huffed in annoyance at Natsu's words, as he guided her shoulders slowly around the room.

"Ok Luce," his fingers gently came up to grab the fabric around her eyes. When the knuckle of his finger brushed her cheek, she couldn't help the pink hue from spreading over her cheeks.

With the blindfold off, Lucy was finally able to take in where they were. She was standing in the middle of the seamstress' room, surrounded by pools of bright expensive fabric. Suddenly her eye caught a mound of red fabric and she turned around to glance at it. Her eyes immediately met with Natsu who was standing next to a large vibrant red ball gown. With his normal Natsu grin.

"Happy birthday!" He motioned with wide arms toward the dress. "I designed it myself for the ball tonight! I know you already have one from your father but you didn't look too happy in it," he blushed and his eyes found his shoes, "and I thought you'd look really good in red..." he drifted off as his hand came up to the back of his neck.

Her smile spread wider than she thought possible. She did hate the one her father gave her. She was never really a pink person.

Not knowing how to take the silence, Natsu looked back up at Lucy only to be tackled by her instantly.

"Thank you" she whispered into his shirt.

He held her back, wrapping his arms around her delicate frame.

"Anything for you Luce."

XxXx

Once back in her bed chamber, Lucy began preparing herself for a bath. She was alone in the bathroom with Natsu on the other side of the door.

Lucy slipped into the hot water her ladies in waiting, Mira and Lisanna, had prepared for her and sunk as far down into the water as possible. Her mind drifted back to the scarlet dress waiting for her. Natsu had looked so nervous when she opened her eyes, and when he blushed he looked almost cute...

Lucy shook her head. Natsu wasn't cute. He was her head guard, of course he would want to do something for her birthday. She looked back at the door and sighed. Little did she know, the person sitting on the other side of the door had the same thoughts and was also singing with confusion.

She stayed in the bath for thirty minutes before slipping out and drying off. She changed back into her dress and ran the towel through her wet hair. When she knocked on the door, Natsu let her out and Mira and Lisanna began on her hair.

The festival they had every year on her birthday was always bitter sweet. Of course she loved to celebrate, but it also reminded her that she had been the cause of her mother's death all those years ago. When she was younger she always told herself it wasn't fair. Her mom had died before she had the chance to know her. But now she knew it was only fair, she had killed her mother.

"Luce what's wrong? Your face is getting all scrunched up again," Natsu asked from behind.

Lucy didn't move her head when she answered, so as not to mess up her hair. "Just thinking."

He left it at that, and they continued to sit in silence as her ladies in waiting did their work.

Lisanna and Mira left before helping her change, saying they were requested by the king to leave her alone for a few minutes before helping her change.

Once Natsu and Lucy we're alone in the room again, they went and sat on Lucy's bed. Abuptly, Natsu's turned to Lucy and held her gaze.

"You know you shouldn't blame yourself for your mother's death Luce," he said.

Lucy looked taken aback. "How did you-"

"Luce I've known you for long enough to know how you feel about your birthday," he paused, "so lighten up yeah? We have to go PARTY!" And with that, he leapt off of the bed and pranced around the room in excitement.

Just as he was making his second lap around her bedchamber, the door opened and King Jude walked in.

Natsu stopped in his tracks. "Hey Your Majesty!" He cheered.

Jude rolled his eyes. "Hello Natsu. Would you mind sitting outside the door? I would like to speak to my daughter alone."

Natsu looked back at Lucy with concern, then left the room to give the to privacy.

"Lucy my daughter, you know I love you more than anything in this world," he said as he crossed the room to join her on her bed, "but you also know I am a very old man. You are turning eighteen today, and it is my belief that you are becoming old enough to rule this kingdom."

Lucy's heart thundered in anticipation.

"I want to know before I die that you will be taken care of while I am gone."

Lucy immediately thought of marriage. Would she have to pick a husband so soon?

"This is why, I've decided to arrange a marriage between you and a duke from a neighboring kingdom."

"What..." Lucy was speechless. How was she supposed to respond to something like that? Those words made it feel like everything was coming crashing down around her. What was going to happen to Natsu? And Erza and Grey? Where those three still going to be her guards? Was she ever going to see Levy? She was eighteen, she had so much life ahead of her. But now it seemed like she was stuck.

"Lucy?"

She looked up at her father.

"Did you hear me?"

Lucy nodded numbly.

"Good. I want you to enjoy the rest of the day so I will leave you for now," he stood up to leave, "your hair looks marvelous. Mira and Lisanna did a good job." And he left.

As soon as Jude had gone, Natsu reentered the room followed by Lucy's lady's in waiting once again. Mira and Lisanna started to help Lucy change as Natsu asked what the king had wanted.

"Oh just wishing me another happy birthday," she smiled at him. She couldn't bring herself to tell him. In fact she was going to try with everything she could to make sure he didn't find out. She didn't know why she felt this way, but her heart broke at the thought of it.

Natsu knew something was off, but he couldn't tell whether it was about her mother, or what her father had just told her. He figured he would have to ask her later. Now was party time.

Ten minutes later, Lucy was dressed for the festival. Her dress was emerald green and made of light material, easy for movement. Natsu thought she looked absolutely stunning, but he was more excited to see her in the dress he had picked out for tonight.

The two left for the festival after that. Lucy had a smile on her face, but Natsu noticed the gleam in her eyes was missing.

They met up with Grey and Erza at the gates of the castle. When the group stepped out they were met with cheers and greetings from the people around them. Lucy always was a well loved princess. She was kind to all of her people and knew a great deal about them. She had even memorized a majority of their names. Natsu always admired that in her. She was so thoughtful of her people, they always came first in the grand scheme of things.

As they walked out into the streets Lucy greeted people they passed with hugs. A group of giggling children skipped up to her and looked up at her in complete awe. Natsu just crossed his arms with a proud smile.

"Happy Birthday Princess Lucy!" One of the younger girls cheered.

"Thank you Emile," the blonde princess beamed.

"Princess Lucy what's it like to be a big girl now?" Another girl asked.

Lucy giggled before answering.

Natsu couldn't help but laugh as well. These children looked up to her so much, and she treated all of them like younger siblings.

"It's really hard but really fun. I promise," responded Lucy with a smile.

A little boy stepped to the front of the group holding a light blue flower.

"I picked this for you," he said as he held out the flower, his head looking down at his feet shyly.

Lucy grasped the flower delicately between to fingers and tucked it behind her ear. "This is the most beautiful gift I've received all day," she whispered as the little boy looked up in excitement, "Thank you."

He gave her a tight hug and she stood up.

"Princess Lucy can you walk around the festival with us?" The smallest girl asked.

Lucy looked up at Natsu who have a slight nod of the head. Then she looked back at Grey and Erza.

"You go ahead princess, we will be watching from afar." Erza answered.

"Alright," Lucy said as she turned back to the waiting children, "but only for a little while! You know your parents might start to worry!"

The group erupted in cheers and two children grasped onto Lucy's hands.

"Sir Natsu?" A little girl tugged on his blouse, "can you give me a piggy back ride?"

Natsu chuckled and scooped the giggling girl onto his shoulders.

Lucy looked back with a warm smile. He was so good with children.

The mess of laughing children and the Princess, and of course her guard, marched around the festival looking at different booths and street performers. When a man began swallowing a sword, all the girls ran to coward behind Natsu who quickly assured them that he was the strongest guy in the whole world and he would beat anyone up who tried to touch them. The girls all really liked Natsu.

After a while the sun began to set and Lucy told the child they should go find their parents. It was met with sounds of disapproval, but they did as they were told and soon Natsu and Lucy were alone.

"Shall we Princess?" Natsu extended his arm towards her.

She just rolled her eyes and wrapped her arm around his own. Natsu loved when they did this. He would never admit it. He always said it was for security reasons, but it was just an excuse to be closer to her.

The two walked around arm in arm in almost complete silence. They were both tired from the group of children.

Erza and Grey met back up with them, and Grey and Natsu got into another petty fight. Erza broke it up quickly and took Grey away in order to give Natsu and Lucy time alone.

When the sun dipped low in the horizon, Natsu took Lucy to a spot on a hill where they always went on her birthday and they watched the sunset. After a while he helped her back up and he took her back to the castle, she had to get ready for the ball and she was already late.

Lucy quickly fixed her hair and, with the help of Mira and Lisanna, squeezed into the dress Natsu had given her. It was a deep red ball gown, with sleeves that puffed at the shoulders but were tight to her wrists. The bodice has a sweetheart top with gold trim and a the bottom of the bodice were the hips met the skirt had the same gold trim. Around the bottom of the dress intricate designs were stitched with golden thread that seemed to dance around her feet when she moved.

It took Natsu's breath away. Partially because he was right, she did look good in red, but partially because in a way it felt like he was marking her as his. Red and gold were the colors of his father King Igneel, and she looked like the proper queen to rule by his side over the kingdom. This thought troubled him however. He knew when he turned 23, the age of adulthood to the dragons, he would take his spot as king in his late father's place. This terrified him. What would happen to Lucy? He couldn't just leave her to another guard. And what if her father wanted her to marry? The thought had always occurred to him that they should marry, rule their kingdoms together and untie their two people. But he knew Lucy only saw him as a guard and a friend. A best friend. And how could he complain at that? He loved her, and if this was how she was happy here among her own people possibly without him, that was ok. He wasnt thrilled with the idea, but it was ok.

Lucy pulled him out of his thoughts with a twirl. "What do you think?"

He smiled. "You look good."

She blushed.

Gods she was so cute when she blushed.

"Thank you."

Natsu held out his arm for her and the two walked across the hall to the entrance of the ballroom. After being announced, they made their way down the steps to the ballroom floor as the guests applauded. In any other kingdom seeing a princess arrive escorted by her guard may have seemed off, but the people new the nature of the two's relationship. It was common gossip in fact.

After Lucy and Natsu arrived at the ballroom floor, couples began to dance around them. Natsu and Lucy joined in.

"You sure you're ok Luce?" Natsu asked, "you seem so off tonight."

She looked into his worried eyes and bit her lip. She really wanted to tell him, but at the same time it just didn't feel right. Within the next year she would be married to some other man who she had never met before, and Natsu might very well return to his own kingdom to take his rightful spot as ruler. Of course she never knew how demanding or lenient her new husband would be. But what were the chances of her husband, the newly crowned king, allowing her to sneak off to another kingdom to visit Natsu? Furthermore, would Natsu even want to be visited? Didn't he want to return to his thrown and serve his people? Wasn't guarding her only a job he was assigned?

Against her will, hot tears pricked the corners of her eyes and she looked down to her feet.

"Lucy?" Natsu lifted her chin with delicate fingers, "hey why ya cryin'?"

She only let out a pitiful sniffle in response.

Natsu sighed and led her out to a empty balcony.

"What's wrong?" He pushed.

Lucy immediately broke down at his words. She sobbed into her guards chest shamelessly. Natsu held her and let her cry into his chest for long minutes. Once Lucy had calmed she pulled back.

"My father," she wiped the tears from her eyes, "he arranged a marriage for me." She said, unable to stop the words from coming out.

"What?" Natsu was horror-struck. "You-you're engaged?" He took a step back, the words hitting him like a tidal wave.

"To a duke from a neighboring kingdom," Lucy looked down at her feet in shame.

"And you had no say in it?!" Natsu's shock dissipated into rage.

Lucy shook her head.

"I ain't gonna let you be bossed around by some man who won't treat you right," Natsu's eyes flashed with a familiar red gleam, "that ain't right Luce," he took a step closer to her, his eyes softening a bit, "you deserve much better." And then his eyes flashed red again. Lucy knew what this meant.

He was about to change.

Stressful moments always triggered him early. She shouldn't have told him tonight, but she couldn't stop herself.

Natsu's hand reached up and touched his head as he winced in pain.

"Natsu you're about to change, we need to get you to the roof before you startle the guests," Lucy reached out a hand for assistance.

"No." He said through gritted teeth, "I can't just leave you at a time like this," his second hand came up and wound through his pink locks, "I wouldn't forgive myself if I just let this happen." He looked up at her, his eyes swarming with emotion. He was terrified and angry and confused and worried. Worried for her.

"Natsu stop," Lucy successfully latched onto his arm, "we need to go."

Suddenly a voice chimed in like the Calvary.

"Lucy what's the matter?" It was Erza rushing to her aid, Grey hot on her heels.

"Natsu, he's about to change," she pulled the guard closer to his two counterparts.

"Grey, lead him to the roof. Try not to cause a commotion, but make sure he arrives there safely and leaves the castle unharmed. I shall stay here with Lucy." The scarlet haired guard ordered.

Grey nodded in response and led Natsu into the ballroom once more.

"He's early," Erza remarked.

Lucy nodded in response. "I shall explain later. For now, I believe I would like a drink," the Princess said.

"I shall go retrieve you one," and with that Erza left.

Lucy wandered back into the ballroom and drifted about, until a handsome young man approached her. He kissed her knuckles respectfully and his smile held remarkable charm.

"May I offer you a drink?" He asked as he held a delicate glass towards her.

Lucy was always taught never to refuse a gentlemanly gesture. So she nodded politely and took the glass. She sipped the liquid inside, happy at the feeling of it sliding across her tongue.

"How's the evening going so far princess?" The man questioned.

Lucy knew she should be more polite and conversational, but her worry for Natsu made it almost impossible to focus.

She took another few sips of the liquid in her glass, almost finishing it off. "Actually if you'll excuse me, I have something I must attend to," before he could respond she handed him her drink and began to walk off. "Thank you for the drink," she called politely as she left.

Erza found her quickly after that.

"Your drink Princess," the guard offered.

"Actually Erza, I think I should return to my bedchamber. There are some things I would like to tell you and Grey."

XxXx

Grey dragged the struggling Natsu up the stairs to the roof. "Come on Flame Brain stop being a baby and pull your weight!"

Natsu only hissed in response.

When the two made it to the roof, Grey threw open the latch and pulled Natsu through the door. Once outside Grey stepped back panting. He was to wait here until Natsu changed and flew away.

"Grey," Natsu panted, " promise me something will ya?"

Grey perked up in interest but then nodded.

"Promise me," he inhaled in pain, "that ya won't let Lucy marry that damned duke. She's mine, and I intend to claim her when I get back."

XxXxXxXx

 **Another chapter! And a super long one! Woohooo! I hope you all enjoyed it! The first minor arch will be starting next chapter so get ready for that. Thanks for reading beautiful people!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Erza Grey and Lucy now sat in Lucy's bedchamber. Grey and Erza sat on the bed while Lucy paced in front of them anxiously.

"So you're betrothed?" Grey said.

Lucy had just told the two the news.

"I am." She said simply.

"And this is why Natsu changed early?" Erza asked.

Lucy nodded her head as she turned to walk across the room again.

"Shit." Grey cursed.

Lucy couldn't help but agree internally. She never wanted this to happen.

Erza stood up off the bed and took long strides towards the pacing Princess. She enveloped Lucy in a bone crushing hug. "You deserve so much better Lucy. You are my dearest friend and I hate to see you suffer this way." Erza's words held so much emotion.

Grey got up to join the huddle as well, hugging Lucy to show his support.

"This shouldn't be happening to you Lucy." He whispered into her hair.

At these words Lucy lost it. Of course she could be optimistic and hope for the best, but the truth was, she had imagined a much different life. In fact she had planned it when she was younger. She would marry for love, and they would live happily in her castle with her guards at her side still. This whole idea of arraigned marriage gave her a terrible feeling. Not only that, but her father had practically sold her away without her consent. She felt abandoned, betrayed.

All the thoughts running through her head made her feel fuzzy. After the hug broke apart she shuffled to her bed to sit down only to realize it was not just the thoughts, she felt extremely nauseous.

"Are you alright Lucy?" Erza made her way closer to the bed and touched Lucy's shoulder.

The blonde looked up at her through tears and shook her head. "I feel nauseous."

"I'll go get Wendy," Grey offered.

"Would you like some water Lucy?" Erza asked as Grey left the room.

Lucy turned the offer down and opted to lay on her side. This only seemed to make it worse and she sat back up quite quickly. Her entire body ached and cramped. The nausea grew and hit her like a wave. She ran to an empty vase sitting on a table in her room and began to vomit fervently.

It was then that Grey arrived back with Wendy, the castle's young nurse.

"Shit. Lucy!" Grey cried.

Her vomiting ceased and she lifted her head to look at the blue haired nurse.

"Lucy!" The girl squeaked, "Let me feel your head. Did you do anything abnormal tonight? What did you eat and drink? How does your head feel? Can you stand?" A torrent of questions streamed from the young girl, making Lucy's head spin much faster.

"I-" then Lucy suddenly remembered the man. "I drank something...a man gave it to me... I never got his name but he had dark hair and dark features... I think " she couldn't put thoughts together. It took her nearly a minute to get the whole sentence out clearly.

"How much of the drink did you drink?" Wendy asked quickly.

"Only half." She struggled out.

"Arsenic," Wendy whispered under her breath.

Lucy began throwing up again.

"What did you say Wendy?" Erza asked hurriedly.

"She's been poisoned," Wendy began, "but not life threatening. She didn't consume enough to die."

Upon hearing this, Grey stormed out of the room with a growl.

"What do we do?" Erza questioned.

"I'll take her to the medical wing. We just need to flush it out of her system. She should be fine." Wendy's eyebrows were knit closely together as she rubbed Lucy's back.

Erza offered to help before lifting Lucy off the ground and carrying her through the door.

The two hurried through the castle in order to get Lucy to the hospital wing. There Porlyusica, the castle's main healer, stripped Lucy and placed her in a bath. She then placed her hands over Lucy's form, and a blue glow emitted from her hands. She was one of the very few healing mages left.

Hours went by, Wendy stayed by Porlyusica's side to assist her and Erza went back to find Grey in the castle. After a few minutes of looking, Erza found Grey stalking down one of the halls near the hospital wing.

"Where have you been?!" Erza yelled. "Lucy is gravely ill and you just ran off!"

He held a hand up for her to stop. "I was looking for the bastard that drugged her," he ran a hand through his dark hair, "no sign of him. I can't find him when I'm not entirely sure what he looks like."

"Damn."

The two made their way back to where Lucy was being treated together.

"Natsu's not gonna be happy when he gets back," Grey pointed out.

Erza shook her head. There was a pause.

"I should have been more careful," Erza looked down at her feet, "I should have never let her out of my sight."

"Don't blame yourself Erza," Grey looked at her, "it's not your fault."

"I should have been there at least," Erza ignored Grey's comforting words. The two finally arrived at the door that would lead to Lucy. They entered to an exhausted Porlyusica and a panting Wendy, with Lucy on a bed in the corner.

"She's stable for now," said Porlyusica, "but I can't guarantee she'll stay that way." The old lady stood up and walked over to Lucy. "She'll need to drink a tea every time she wakes up. She's not out of the woods just yet." The healer turned to the two guards. "You may take her back to her own room now, but be careful."

Grey nodded and picked her up princess style. They brought her back to her room and laid her in her own bed.

"Damn. What a night," Grey joked to lighten the mood.

They stayed in Lucy's bed chamber the rest of the night watching her sleep. She didn't wake up until late the next morning, and she was quite confused. She had opened her eyes to her two head guards asleep on a lavish couch in the corner. She had tried to sit up but ended up falling back to the bed in pain. She let out a little moan when she hit the bed, which immediately woke her guards.

"You're awake!" Grey cheered happily as they walked over to the bed. "I'll go get Wendy for your tea," and with that he left the room in a hurry.

Erza watched him leave, then turned to Lucy with kind eyes. "Are you feeling better?"

Lucy shook her head. "I feel awful."

Erza felt terrible for her charge. First she finds out that she is betrothed to a man she's never met, and then she's poisoned. All on her birthday too.

"Did Natsu leave ok last night?" The blonde asked.

Erza nodded. Of course she would be worried about Natsu.

"He changed quite early. I'm nervous something might happen while he's out," the Princess curled under the covers more.

"Do not worry about him now. Focus on getting better for when he returns," Erza gave the blonde a smile.

Wendy walked in the room after that, happy the princess was awake. She scrambled around checking her vitals before giving her some fowl tasting herbal tea and leaving.

Lucy slept through the next few days, only waking up once to eat. She was so incredibly weak that her maids had to help her eat, and even after that she threw it up.

Wendy was getting nervous, she wasn't able to keep any food down and she wasn't waking up. These were bad signs.

By her fifth day of being ill, Lucy would wake up every few hours moaning in pain and throwing up into a metal tub on the side of her bed. Porlyusica had used her magic then, which had helped tremendously. She slept through the rest of the fifth day and the sixth day but awoke the morning of the seventh. Natsu was to return today.

Grey and Erza has pleaded that she get some rest and not worry for the pink haired guard but she refused.

"Please Lucy, he will return and be fine. Just get some rest," Grey pleaded.

Lucy shook her head. "I want to see him when he returns."

So she stayed up all day waiting for her guard to return. She even managed to swallow down some food and keep it down.

By the time the sun began to set over the castle, Lucy could barely keep her eyes open. She was determined to be awake and she was more worried than ever now that it had become so late. Natsu was usually back by now.

As the moon rose slowly over the castle, Lucy dozed off. Grey and Erza were thankful for this, and left to go welcome Natsu on the roof.

Natsu arrived late into the night. He landed on the roof and transformed back before casually stretching his muscles.

"Hiya," he greeted , "what did I miss while I was gone? How's Lucy?"

Grey stepped toward him with a somber expression. "Lucy has been poisoned."

"What?" The pinked whispered in disbelief. He swallowed hard. "Is she ok?"

"She's asleep for now and she ate earlier today and it stayed down for the first time which is good. She's weak but she should pull through." Erza explained.

Natsu didn't need to hear more. He leapt through the door and thundered down the stairs of the tower. He had to get to her. He had been gone the entire time she was sick. He wasn't even able to protect her from the bastard that poisoned her.

He sprinted frantically down the hall toward her bedchamber. His heart thundered in his chest. Of all the times to change early.

He threw open the doors to her room and immediately skidded to a halt. She was asleep in her bed, her blonde hair splayed around the pillow. Her skin was pale and clammy and seemed to cling tightly to only her bones. Her arms looked so brittle they might break and her ribs could be seen through her nightgown.

Natsu swallowed a thick lump in his throat.

"Fuck." Now he felt terrible. His body seemed to move on its own as he made his way to a chair next to her bed. He slumped down into the chair, holding his head in his hands. He could feel the sweat building on his palms as he ran his hands through his hair. It felt like his fault. He should have been there. He abandoned her in her time of need.

Her eyes fluttered softly before squeezing shut. She let out a soft groan and Natsu's heart fell. She slowly opened her eyes only to throw an arm over them.

"And the zombie awakens," Natsu chuckled.

Immediately, Lucy threw her arm away from her face and tried hurriedly to sit up, this resulted in a wave of nausea and she laid back down.

"Careful there Luce," Natsu warned with a frown.

"You're back," she whispered with a raspy voice. Her eyes were tightly shut as if he would disappear if she opened them.

"Yep!" He smiled.

"I was worried." Her voice was so quiet.

"Don't worry about me Luce. You're the sick one!"

She opened her eyes. Even when sick, her eyes were the brightest eyes Natsu had ever seen.

"I missed you." She has tears welling up in her eyes now. Natsu's heart swelled.

He smiled down at her, "I missed you too Luce." Then he leaned down gently and kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes with a smile and hummed. "Now I can sleep peacefully."

The guilt in Natsu's chest almost lifted completely. "Good."

She fell asleep almost instantly after that and slept soundly with Natsu by her side.

XxXxXx

 **Ok short chapter I know! And a bit late I apologize but I hope you enjoyed it regardless. Thank you for reading lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

Lucy slept soundly through the next morning and into the afternoon. Natsu stayed by her side the entire time, being her guard it was his duty. He ate when Erza brought him food and talked with those who came to sit with him. If he was being completely honest, he was bored out of his mind and about ready to shake Lucy awake.

She woke up around two that afternoon and ate for the second time since she had been sick. She wasn't able to eat much, but Wendy said whatever she got down would be a good thing.

"I am feeling better," Lucy said. She did sound better, but Natsu thought she'd seen better days. It hurt to see her like this.

"That's the spirit Luce!" He cheered her on, he had to be strong for the both of them.

"You might be up and walking with in the next few days!" Wendy assured the blonde as she checked her body.

The blonde's face lit up like a light.

"Do you think I could try today? I've been in this stupid bed for years!" Lucy looked up with hopeful eyes.

"I don't see why not!" The young nurse answered as she helped lift the covers.

With cheers of encouragement from Natsu, Lucy was able to swing her legs over the side of the bed. Natsu was quick to her side to help her stand up and she let out a noice of excitement.

"I'm standing!" She cried.

Natsu pumped a fist into the air. "I knew you could Luce! Let's keep going!"

They took a few steps away from her bed, Natsu holding a majority of her weight. Once the reach halfway across the room Lucy stopped.

"I think I should try to go back..." her voice was a bit shaky. "I'm getting a little tired."

Natsu helped her make her way back to her bed and slipped her into it.

"I'm proud of ya Luce," he said with a smile.

She looked back up at him with tired eyes.

"Thanks Natsu," then she drifted off almost immediately and Natsu went back to watching her.

Lucy healed quickly during the following days. Natsu continued to cheer her on and help her through the small milestones like walking and eating. Eventually she was back walking around the castle happy as could be again.

Natsu had temporarily forgotten about Lucy's arranged marriage, albeit being the reason he changed early in the first place. He was too wrapped up in Lucy's poisoning to remember. Grey and Erza; however, whispered frequently about it behind their backs. They were both concerned for their charge.

Lucy was grateful Natsu had forgotten the matter, hoping she would be able to hold off on telling him for a few more weeks.

Natsu had felt like he was missing something ever since he came back to Lucy being poisoned in bed. He had checked everywhere, asked everyone, but nothing seemed to come up. Eventually he just stopped trying, opting instead to watch carefully over Lucy. Especially since she had been recently poisoned.

The kind hadn't taken well to the news of her poisoning. He had been quite angry in fact. During the first few days of her illness he launched a full scale investigation into who had poisoned her and why. When Natsu had returned, Jude had told him to stay by Lucy's side no matter what, and Natsu had obliged (he had already planned to in fact).

After two weeks of endless searching with no reward, the king finally decided upon the best option. Lucy's marriage was to be moved up, in order to ensure her safety. If she was married, she would have a husband to protect her. His security would take over the security of the Princess and she would be safe. He announced this as soon as she was well, and there was silent outrage from the people of the castle. Lucy had one month before she was to leave to meet the duke.

The kingdom on the other hand was overjoyed. The news that their princess would soon marry and find happiness lit up the kingdom, little did they know she was marrying against her will.

At remembering the news, Natsu was furious again. He stormed into Jude's office and demanded Lucy not have to marry the duke.

"She's eighteen sir! By no means old enough to marry someone she's never met!"

Jude was agitated. "I appreciate your concern Natsu," his words bit at Natsu, "but Lucy's marriage is of no concern to you." His voice was icily calm.

"Like hell its no concern of mine! She's my charge! How the hell am I not supposed to be concerned?!" His voice was growing now. The king would not accept this mutiny any longer.

"Leave." He growled.

Natsu stormed off with a huff. He couldn't win this battle.

He opened the doors to Lucy's bed chamber angrily, only to see the princess in a mess of tears on the floor. He rushed over to her and knelt down, scooping her up into his arms.

"Don't worry Luce, I ain't gonna let this happen," Natsu held her carefully on her bed.

"No Natsu. Please don't try to fight this one for me. It's going to happen so just let it happen." She sniffled quietly.

"You deserve better than trash like this Luce."

"It's what's best for my kingdom."

His grip on her grew tighter. "But what about what's best for you?" His voice was quiet, careful.

"It doesn't matter," she whispered.

"Like hell." Natsu responded.

She had shushed him after that, saying she wanted to forget about it for now. They had a month before things changed, and she wanted to spend it freely. Natsu agreed, but held the anger in his glare.

Preparations began a week later, and Lucy chose to ignore all of it, opting for doing things she knew she would never do again. She spent mornings sparring in the court yard with Natsu Grey and Erza (behind her fathers back), and in the evenings she rode her horse alongside Natsu to a secluded part of the forrest. There she would dismount and pull out her bow and arrows.

"Breathe slowly, like I taught you remember?" Natsu said quietly.

"I'm trying, but my heart won't stop racing." Lucy's hands shook and her breathing was ragged.

"Calm down Luce, you're ok."

They both knew she wasn't, but for now it was just the two of them, alone, in the woods, shooting arrows.

She calmed down after that, and they had a competition to see who could hit the most target. Lucy always won when it came to her bow.

"I told you Natsu! You will never defeat me when I am given a bow!" She cheered triumphantly.

"Hey! Don't forget that I was the one who taught you that!" He pouted.

Lucy giggled and Natsu's eyes lit up at the sound.

Later they walked to a stream in the forrest and the two sat quietly talking about nothing. Natsu playing with small puffs of fire in his hand and Lucy watched absently, leaning against his toned chest.

"I'm going to run away." Lucy announced finally. "I can't stand it here anymore. I'm not marrying that duke."

Natsu was silent for a moment. "I'm coming with you." He could feel her shake her head.

"If you came and we were caught they'd punish you. I can't bring that upon you." She turned to look up at him.

"I'm not just letting you run away Luce."

"You don't have a choice."

He shook his head. "Dammit Luce you're being a child, I'm going to fix this you just have to wait."

She sat up away from him, "how long Natsu! How long do I have to wait?!"

He turned his head. "I'm going to figure this out."

"You can't. You've tried." She spat.

"Yes I can." He quipped.

She stood abruptly. "You may call me a child Natsu but you're the one who refuses to see the truth! You can't fix this!" She splayed her hands out in front of her angrily.

"You're the one trying to run away from your problems! Lucy, you're just a scared eighteen year old! You don't know what you're doing!" Natsu stood to join her.

"Oh and because you're twenty years old you do know what to do!?"

He sighed in exasperation. "That's not what I'm saying Luce-"

"Stop Natsu. I don't want to hear it. Neither of us can fix this. Maybe I am childish, but I'd rather 'run away from my problems' then be stuck here in hell!"

"What happened to doing what's best for you kingdom huh? You think it's best to run away Lucy? They're going to come after you. _I'm_ going to come after you!" He took a step closer to her.

"Don't." She hissed, "you were ordered to watch over me and now I am releasing you from that duty. I no longer need you. Go back to your kingdom!" She regretted it the moment it came out. But she couldn't take it back.

"You think I'm here because of an order? You think I can just walk away?! Whatever Princess. Goodbye." And with that he stormed away, leaving a teary-eyed scared girl behind him.

XxXxXx

It had been three hours and Lucy hadn't returned. Natsu had no idea what the hell to do because it was all his fault. In his fit of rage he had ridden back to the castle, expecting Lucy to follow behind. He was ignorant, stupid. She had told him she was planning on running away and he let her out of his sight. Stupid.

After thirty minutes he rode back out to see if she was there. Gone. He returned and told Grey and Erza what had happened. They both assured him that she had probably gone for a loop around the castle grounds to let off steam. Erza has chastised him for fighting with her and leaving her alone, but told him she would be back soon. But she wasn't.

After an hour Natsu has started to worry. He rode out looking for her again, this time he didn't return until the sunset, which made him even more anxious.

After an hour and a half they three guards told the king what had happened. Natsu explained the fight and how he had stormed off. They informed the king that they had been out looking and she was no where to be found.

Jude was furious. At first he had locked Natsu in the dungeons, blaming him for the disappearance of his daughter, but eventually Erza and Grey has convinced the king that Natsu was crucial in finding his daughter.

Three hours had past and they were sending out a search party. Natsu, Grey, and Erza has rounded up some castle guards in a hurry and they were preparing to set off. Natsu never hated himself more. Of course he felt bad when he was gone while Lucy was sick, or when he found out about the arranged marriage, but this was a new level. She could die, and it would be all his fault. His head kept telling him that he had to find her, he had to, but the guards continued to say that they wouldn't find her. There was no chance in hell, those woods were thick, and she had a three hour head start.

"Don't worry Natsu, we'll find her." Grey promised.

"She can't have gone far," Erza added.

None of this eased Natsu's anxiety, in fact, in made it worse. All his fault, this was all his fault.

They set off late into the night, the moon had risen high above the trees by the time they arrived to the forrest. The king had warned them not to come back unless they had found his daughter alive. The guards were worried.

Natsu led the pack, pushing the men to their limits, but letting them rest when needed. They continued forward with no sign of the Princess for an hour or so.

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed into the night sky during a break. "Where the fuck is she!" He screamed as he punched a dead tree next to him.

"Calm down Natsu! We'll find her!" Grey said.

"Don't tell me to calm down! It's been four hours!" Natsu spat back.

"Don't you know that I'm worried too pea brain!? She's my charge too!" Grey stepped closer to Natsu and grabbed his shirt roughly, "if you hadn't screamed at her like a jackass we wouldn't be in this situation!" It was a low blow and Grey knew it, but he couldn't stop it from coming out. He was mad at Natsu for treating Lucy like crap. They had known each other for so long and had never been in a fight this bad. Grey expected that Natsu would have been the one to fix it, considering he was older.

"You son of a bitch..." Natsu growled lowly.

"Both of you stop!" Erza came in like the Calvary, ending their feud. "It doesn't matter. We need to find the princess!"

Grey shoved Natsu away roughly after that, and the boys continued on their hunt. The tension remained thick.

Another hour went by and the party was exhausted. Erza suggested they settle down for the night, despite Natsu's fervent protests. The group set up camp, and Natsu suggested that he take the first watch. He wouldn't sleep anyway. He sat on the edge of their camp, playing with the fire. The warmth seemed to calm him, keep him grounded. He stared at the first embers as his mind raced.

"Dammit Luce, where are ya?"

XxXxXx

 **Yayyyy another chapter! I'm sorry this ones a bit fast paced but there was a lot I wanted to say in so little time. I wasn't entirely sure if I want to keep going with this story but I decided to write another chapter. I don't think many people read the authors notes hahaha but if you're reading this comment peanut butter in the reviews I want to see if we can spam the review section lol I'm the worst. Thank you beautiful people!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

Lucy pulled the reigns on her horse to slow her down. It was early morning and the sun was beginning to rise over the distant hill tops to the east. Lucy decided this was a good time to stop to rest, considering she had ridden all through the night and her horse needed rest. She tied her horse to a nearby tree and fell to the ground with a huff. Tears from the night of crying were still dried on her cheeks.

She felt terrible for what she had said to Natsu. She never meant any of it. She was just so caught in the moment and he was being so loud and she was being so loud and she just...lost it.

It didn't matter now. She had run away and she couldn't go back. She regretted it, but there was no turning back. She hadn't thought this through at all.

Lucy sighed. She didn't even know where she was going. She knew she was being selfish. This entire situation was just her being selfish. She hoped her kingdom would be fine without her, she hoped her father would worry about her, she hoped she wouldn't have to marry some man she'd never met, but most of all, she hoped Natsu would chase after her. In fact she knew Natsu would come after her. And it made her heart flutter to think of him worried about her. But that was selfish. Because of course he worried! It was his job, and he only cared because it was the contract his father had signed with her father. Igneel had practically signed him away, just as her father was trying to do to her.

She had realized this while riding last night. She thought about how Natsu was forced to spend his time around her even though he didn't make that choice, but he did it because it was what was best for his kingdom. And he wasn't selfish.

But she was selfish! She desperately wanted to stay in her own kingdom with Natsu and not have to worry about any one else. But Natsu was only there because he had to be. Yesterday was a reminder of that.

Tears bubbled up in Lucy's eyes again. Gods she was a baby. She was alone in the woods crying because she was scared, absolutely petrified.

She took a calming breath. She had three options: stay here and wait for a search party to inevitably find her, try to ride back to the castle, or keep pushing forward. Part of her wanted to give up, go home. But the stubborn part of her told her that this was the choice she had made, and she needed to stick with it.

She slipped off her cloak and splayed her tired limbs out over the soft forrest floor. _Ok Lucy. Make a choice._

Her head was spinning and she didn't know what to do. Should she go back? Should she keep going?

A thought popped into her head. It was the day of her most recent birthday. She followed as the children of her kingdom pulled her around the festival. Her eyes crinkled and she smiled. Of course she was going back. She loved her people too much.

She closed her eyes and let the warm sunlight play across her skin. So what if she had to marry some man she'd never met? It was for her people wasn't it? And maybe after the wedding Natsu would visit every once and a while. He did technically rule a neighboring kingdom. Her heart suddenly felt lighter. Not everything was as bad as it seemed. She would go back in the afternoon and apologize profusely, saying she had gotten lost. Then she would go to Natsu and grovel at his feet until he forgave her. She still felt terrible.

Lucy sighed. She would rest on the forrest floor for an hour or so, and then return to the castle, it was her best option.

She began to drift off, her body curling in on itself slightly. She wasn't entirely sure how long she stayed there, but he mind remained blank and her eyes closed. She was perfectly content, and then she heard it.

A snarl four or five feet to her right behind a tree. Her heart jumped and she sat straight up immediately, eyes flashing towards the sound.

She didn't see it at first, but soon three very large grey wolves prowled out of the tree line.

They stalked closer, their shoulders hunched and their teeth barred. Lucy's heart rate picked up as her body switched into panic mode.

She's was up on her feet in an instant. Her bow was over by her horse still, maybe eight or nine feet behind her. She cursed under her breath. Slowly, Lucy took large steps toward her bow, moving her feet behind herself with ease.

Suddenly her horse gave a loud whinny and stopped its anxious hooves. The wolves launched off of their hind legs and leapt into action.

With equal ferocity, Lucy twisted over her shoulder and dove toward her bow. She was able to grab it and notch an arrow just as one of the wolves shot a paw out towards her calf. It successfully latched onto her lower leg, tearing her dress and creating a mild gash by her ankle. Lucy shouted out in surprise before releasing the arrow right between the wolf's hungry eyes. She then rolled onto her right hip and used her left leg to stand up. Her horse stomped angrily behind her.

She twisted her upper body and untied the horse from the tree, the horse immediately fleeing. She then took two side steps just as the wolves lunged at where her horse used to be.

They looked up at her and gnashed their teeth, vicious drool coating their mouths.

Lucy released another arrow, mind instantly filling with dread. The rest of her arrows were left on the ground behind the wolves. Shit.

Lucy thought fast, an insane idea popping into her head. She grabbed a nearby rock and launched it at the lager of the two wolves.

And then she ran.

Her injured leg yelled at her to stop, pulling her ankle down in an attempt to cease her run. But she continued forward. She weaved through the trees, her heart pushing against her ribs. She ran for full minutes, the wolves chasing behind her wildly, and then she saw a house.

It seemed as if a ray of sunshine came down directly upon her, and she thanked the gods for it. It was a small cottage, smoke came out the chimney. It looked homey.

"Help!" She began to scream, "please help me!"

The door of the cottage swung open, and a very short, very old man stepped out of the house. Lucy's heart lifted.

The mans eyes widened in fear as he met Lucy's and he turned back towards the door of his cottage and shouted something she couldn't hear. She picked up her pace, the wolves were gaining on her.

Within a few seconds a tall blonde man stepped out of the house, concern written all over his face. He turned toward Lucy and began in a full out sprint. Lucy smiled in relief, she had help.

She had made it within ten feet of the cottage-the mysterious blonde man only a few feet away from her-when she tripped. He hands flew out wildly, searching for something to grab. And then she hit the ground, and everything went dark.

XxXxXx

 **Ok incredibly short chapter I know, but I'm hoping to start getting on a posting schedule so there should be another chapter out mid next week! Thank you to all the beautiful people who wrote peanut butter in the reviews that was fricken hilarious made my week! Thank you for reading beautiful people!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

It was midday when Lucy awoke again. Her eyes opened slowly. It was too bright in here and her head hurt. She closed her eyes again.

"What are we gonna do know gramps?! Huh? Natsu's charge is passed out on our couch."

"I told you to stop referring to her like that Laxus. She is the princess."

Two angry hushed voices appeared in her foggy mind.

"Bullshit. She's just a stupid obligation that's undermining Draconia. If it weren't for her, Natsu would still have his crown!"

"Quiet Laxus! Natsu was sent to unify the two kingdoms."

"That's bullshit too, and you know it gramps! They have our kind slaving away in their castle for them. Porlyusica and that little blue haired girl, I bet they're treated like crap!"

Lucy's mind came faster into reality. What did he mean 'their kind'?

"Natsu should have control, I'm telling ya."

Lucy was too confused to comprehend what the man was saying fully. Her head was pounding. She heard a door slam as the larger man, she assumed his name was Laxus, left the building.

Suddenly she was touched on the shoulder. She startled before turning to see a short, kind looking man smiling up at her.

"I'm glad you're awake," he said as he grabbed a clothe off of Lucy's head that she had not previously noticed. "I apologize for anything you may have heard Laxus say. There is a group of people in Draconia that are against the crown of Fiore currently, and I think he's let them get into his head. I'm glad you're ok Princess." The man replaced the cloth on her head, now cool to the touch.

Suddenly something dawned on Lucy. Draconia is Natsu's kingdom, the dragon-borne. That's what Laxus had meant by 'their kind.'

She closed her eyes. She just wanted to go home.

"I'm sure you're in a bit of pain Princess," the man started up again, "you've caught a bit of a fever. We should get you back to the castle so Porly can heal you, but I don't think you have the strength to walk that far. I will have to take you to our healer here."

She ignored his last sentences opting instead to think of what the man-Laxus-had mentioned earlier. "Is she a dragon-borne?" Lucy asks.

The man cocked his head.

"Porlyusica?"

The short man nodded.

"...and Wendy too?"

Again he nodded.

"And you?"

This time he shook his head with a chuckle. "I was good friends with King Igneel. You may call me Macarov." He held out a hand and Lucy took it tentatively.

"Welcome to Draconia young princess."

Lucy smiled. "While I appreciate your hospitality, I do think I should be returning home. I have obligations to uphold," she shivered at the thought of the wedding, "and I'm sure my guards are worried sick."

Macarov shook his head. "As I mentioned earlier, you are too weak to return to the castle. Our healer here will do just fine, then you may return."

Lucy hesitated in bed, pondering the idea of worrying her guards further. Had Natsu gone out looking for her? Had her father been angry at her when he discovered she ran away? Had they discovered she ran away?

A hand on her arm brought her out of her thoughts. "We should leave now so you may return sooner," Macarov prompted.

Lucy nodded, understanding her circumstance.

"Very well then. I will prepare a couple horses."

XxXxXx

The group had begun their search again in the early morning. Natsu remained in the lead, though he had cooled considerably since the night previous.

Erza and Grey spoke with low voices behind Natsu about nothing in particular. The rest of the company remained mostly quiet the entire time, being too annoyed and tired to speak by this point. Natsu remained alert, focused but somehow spacey at the same time. Guilt weighed heavily on his chest with every breath he took.

The party moved forward still, knowing not to return unless with the princess.

The sun perched high in the sky now, and the exhaustion of the day was wearing on everyone-especially Natsu, who was hungry.

Many times the party stopped to rest. After, they would gather their things and continue forward on what seemed like an endless search.

And then, Natsu caught her smell.

It was faint, and old he knew, but present nonetheless. He kicked his horse with his heels, willing it to go faster. The others followed, hoping this signaled the end of their hunt.

They raced for only a minute, before Natsu stopped suddenly in his tracks. The scene before him terrified his already racing heart.

"Lucy's horse..." Erza breathed as she came upon the scene, "and cloak."

"And bow." Natsu snarled as he dismounted his horse. This only meant trouble.

Natsu knelt down explaining that there was a struggle of some sort. "Wolves."

Grey cursed under his breath. Things weren't looking good.

"Her scent goes off this way," Natsu stumbled past the tree, his nose in the air. "There's blood," he sniffed again, "but not a lot."

"That means she should be alright. Let's follow her scent!" Erza sprung into action, racing past Natsu.

The remainder of the group followed suit, Natsu trailing due to the time it took to get back onto his horse.

"Natsu!" Erza's voice rang out, "To the front!"

Natsu assumed said position, his thoughts weighing heavily toward his charge. Though not pungent, the smell of blood worried him. While he knew the possibility of her bleeding out was low, surviving with an injury in the middle of nowhere was tough.

"Where next," Erza pulled him out of his thoughts

He began sniffing again, but this time something stopped him. If he was right-which his nose always was- Lucy was heading toward his kingdom. Toward the dragons.

"She's headed for Draconia," Natsu said.

Erza paused for a second. "I'm sure she'll be careful," she chided.

"Yeah, let's go," Natsu raced off yet again, the group at his heels.

Five minutes brought them to a cottage all too familiar to Natsu.

"Gramps!"

"Natsu?" Erza questioned the guard as he raced toward the cottage. Giving in, she followed him to the base of the house, Grey by her side as they dismounted their horses. The rest of the group remained a few feet away still on their horses, awaiting command from Erza.

The two entered the house moments after Natsu, following him into a large room with a couch at one end, blanket and pillow resting neatly on top.

"Yep, she was definitely here," Natsu said. He wrinkled his nose, "and so was Laxus."

Grey and Erza recognizes the name, but thought nothing of it. Lucy was the priority for the time being.

Natsu sniffed the air again. The scent of Lucy's blood was mostly covered with medicinal herbs. "Her scent is strong, she was here recently," he thought for a second, "but where could she have gone?"

Grey shrugged "beats me. I'm sure whoever she was with had a reason for doing what they did. You seemed to recognize the house, I'm sure they're a good person."

Natsu nodded. "His name's Macarov. He practically raised me alongside Igneel. I trust him with Lucy, but why would he take her out of the house?"

Erza stepped in. "You can track her scent from here correct?"

Natsu nodded.

"Good. We will continue to follow that. Hopefully we find her before something worse happens."

Natsu cringed. This was all his fault.

The trio left the cottage to inform the rest of the search party that they would be heading towards Draconia. This was followed by a chorus of groans from the men, which Erza quickly silenced.

XxXxXx

"This is Natsu's kingdom?" Lucy asked as they came upon a small village of people.

The old man beside her chuckled. "In Natsu's case, the word kingdom is more figurative rather than literal. It refers more towards the people over which he rules. The dragons." He smiled warmly.

Lucy nodded before turning her head back toward the town. Her leg hurt. Her eyes itched to look at the stark white bandage secured around her calf, but she knew better.

"Your leg bothering you princess?" Macarov asked.

How did he know?"A little," she answered truthfully.

"There's a slight infection," Macarov answered, much to the dismay of the princess, "nothing our healer cannot fix."

Lucy still worried.

As they trotted along the buildings of the village became larger and the townspeople scurried around them.

Lucy noticed something in the distance. Large objects that looked like scaly mountains sat beyond the town.

"Dragons!" She exclaimed.

"Yes my child, they rest outside of the city, guarding from anyone who dare attack." Macarov said as he stared toward the docile creatures in the distance.

The farther they trotted into the city, the more whispers surrounded the two. Lucy squirmed in her skin. It was obvious they were speaking about her. She even noticed someone point.

Soon the two had arrived outside of one of the smaller buildings perched on the side of the cobblestone road. Macarov stopped his horse, and Lucy followed suit.

"Careful as you get off now princess, no need for further injuries."

Lucy dismounted slowly and stood next to the horse, propping herself up on the saddle. Macarov knocked on the two twice, and it opened to a small pink-haired girl who seemed to be the age of Wendy.

"Shellia! It is good to see you again! I was wondering if you'd give me a hand," he said as he side stepped to reveal Lucy.

"Oh of course! Anything for the crown!" She said as she scurried to help Lucy into the building.

"What seems to be the problem," she asked setting Lucy on a cot.

"She was attacked by wolves. A small gash on her leg accompanied by a fever nothing more," Macarov replied for her.

The young healer turned on her heel and grabbed a jar from a nearby cabinet. "No big deal!" She cheered as she removed the bandages on Lucy's leg.

As soon as the thick cream in the jar touched her leg, she felt as if all the pain melted away. "Wow thanks! I feel better already!"

The girl nodded. "Yep!" She wrapped the leg with clean bandages. "Just be careful ok?"

Lucy nodded.

"Thanks for stopping by!"

Macarov paid the girl before the two of them left, Lucy feeling hundreds times better than when she walked in.

"Feeling better Lucy?" The old man asked.

"Lots!" She smiled. "Now. Time to find Natsu and apologize."

"Have you upset the fool?"

Lucy nodded. "I said some things to him yesterday that I regret. Then I ran off." She slumped her head. "I bet he hates me."

"Natsu could never hate you my child. Give him time. He will forgive you."

Lucy looked up, "you think?"

He nodded. "Natsu is stubborn, but he cares for his friends deeply. He cares for you deeply."

Lucy's cheeks turned pink at this. "I care for him too." She sighed. "I just hope I can find him."

Suddenly, the sound of almost a dozen horses came barreling throughly the town.

"You may not have to look too hard princess." Macarov smiled.

Lucy gasped, willing her horse toward the commotion. Lucy and her horse raced through the streets. She heard him before she saw him.

"Lucy!"

She smiled and raced faster.

"Lucy, ya here?"

A flash of pink caught her eye. "Natsu!"

His head whipped toward her, just after she began dismounting her horse. Natsu did the same-though much less gracefully- and began closing the distance between them on foot.

They met in the middle, Natsu latching his arms around her torso and sweeping her up. His head instinctively rested at the crook of her neck to breath in her scent.

"Shit Luce." He had found her.

"I'm sorry!" She said through labored breath. "I don't want you to leave! I didn't mean what I said when I relieved you from your duties!" She pulled back to look him in the eye, "and I shouldn't have run away like that! You were right I am being childish and I'm just...I-I'm sorry!" She pulled her watery face into his collar bone.

"Luce," Natsu prompted, "Lucy."

She looked up.

"It's not all your fault, Luce. I shouldn't have yelled like I did." He smiled at her "let's just move past this ok? We both made mistakes but the important part is that we learned or lesson," he searched her eyes, "and you're ok."

"Touching reunion and all guys," Grey called, "but we've gotta get Lucy back to the castle before the king flips out."

Lucy giggled at this. "Yeah yeah we're coming Popsicle," he yelled over his shoulder before kissing Lucy's forehead.

She turned then, walking back to Macarov to give a goodbye and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks for looking out for her Gramps!" Natsu called.

The old man smiled. "Anytime!"

Lucy hugged her two other guards tightly, she had missed them. The group climbed back onto their horses, Lucy at the rear of Natsu's.

"Let's go home Luce."

XxXxXxXx

 **holy crap. I can't believe it's been so long! I hope this chapter makes up for the time! Now that it is summer I can't actually spend more time on this story hahaha.**

 **In other news, I've been wanting to write a oneshot so badly but I have no idea what to write about. Suggestions? Requests? Prompts? Help much appreciated. Thank you for reading my beautiful people! Hopefully you will hear from me again soon!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight.

It had been a week since Lucy's spur of the moment adventure to Draconia. Natsu had barely talked to her when they first got back. He had later mentioned it was because of guilt.

"I felt bad for what I said to ya Luce…" the guard trailed off. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I," he stopped then, Lucy could have sworn he was going to say something life altering by the way he breathed. It seemed too obvious to dismiss. "I'm sorry," he finished, "I shouldn't have yelled like that."

Lucy hadn't known how to feel after that. She knew it was her fault too, but for some reason she couldn't bring herself to apologize to him. She had replied to him with an apology (even after her long apology in his kingdom) and they seemed fine after that. At least that's what everyone had thought. Lucy could tell something was wrong. He hadn't spoken to her much the rest of the week. She didn't mind much.

Her father wasn't too happy upon her arrival. He had hugged her of course, worried she had abandoned him. Then he had rambled on about how he thought it irresponsible to leave the kingdom in such a time as this. She knew she was to be married for the good of her people (Natsu clenched his fists at this), and bear a son to continue the bloodline. She couldn't go galavanting into other kingdoms.

"You know your duties Lucy."

And that's when it started. And she began to spiral. Because her father hadn't been worried about her wellbeing, but the wellbeing of the kingdom. He hadn't been distraught because she was gone, or obviously upset, or even injured (her injuries had been tended to after her meeting with the king). And she realized then that she really didn't matter to him at all, that the king had better things to think about. And that's why it hurts so much! Because he didn't need to care. Nowhere does it say a father is required to care for his daughter, a king no less. He had no real obligation to caring about her. He only played for the people. Hugs, kind words, gentle touches of affection, they were all for show.

And Lucy broke.

Because of her own blood didn't care about her then who would? Her guards, unlike her father, had an obligation. They were paid to care about her. And the people of the castle too. Was there anyone she knew that wasn't paid to act like they care?

And here she was. A week from the trigger that spurred it all. Crumpled on the floor of her bedchamber, not wanting to move because the tiny voice in her head told her not to. The same tiny voice that had been screaming at her all week. And gods! She was so weak for listening to that stupid voice! She couldn't even stand because she was such a mess, so ...weak.

She was so weak for needing Natsu to rescue her every goddamn time. She couldn't even save herself could she? She had to wait for Natsu, because she was never able to.

If she couldn't even defend herself who was she? If she needed Natsu to fight her battles what was she?

And now she was faced with the realest question she had ever been asked.

What was she doing?

She was going to grow up and marry some unknown duke (who wouldn't care about her either) , only to be forgotten by her guards. She would do his bidding, bear a boy. Raise the child. Be a public figure. Die a sweet death.

She didn't want that. She decided. She would rather die a vicious death than endure a wistless life. She felt so powerless. So useless.

What future did she have? Why should she keep fighting for no future? It hurt to breathe. A sob left her lips, and she stayed like that until sleep consumed her.

Natsu wasn't much better.

His mind ate away at him the entire week. That was the reason he hadn't spoken to Lucy when they returned. He didn't deserve it. Because he loved her, and he let her walk away. Because he had never been strong enough to stop terrible things from happening. Because everytime she needed him he was gone. Because he was weak.

And here he was, thinking he could run a kingdom when he can't even control himself. When he can't pick himself up off the goddamn floor because he was so weak. When he hasn't even talked to her since he apologized again because he was so scared. Scratch that. He was terrified.

The irony came in the reason. The very source of his fear was the same thing he was afraid of. The thing he ran from was the same thing he ran toward. Everytime.

Lucy.

He wasn't lying to Grey that night on the roof. He loved Lucy. He wasn't too dumb to know that. He just didn't know how.

He had a solution for Lucy's arranged marriage problem. It just...wasn't the one she would expect. And gods! That was just it! How would she feel if her dad allowed it? When he broke the news would she be happy? Angry? He didn't want to chain someone down who was so strong. He didn't want to force her. But he was so selfish! Because it was all he wanted!

The idea had come to him as Grey dragged him to the roof the night Lucy told him. It was a spur of the moment thoughts (but when were they not?). That why he had told Grey what he did. He was fully serious.

He had forgotten when he returned. Simply because he was too worried to think about anything else. But when it hit him (much like a ton of bricks) he panicked. And that's what led to the screaming. He was so desperate. So desperate to keep Lucy holding on for just a little longer without blurring it out.

But instead he yelled at her.

And it burned his throat like white hot fire. And it squeezed his heart. And it destroyed him inside.

Because his only solution was to marry her.

XxXxXxXx

ok so… i goofed. oops! Its been like four months but to be fair I was actually busy! I had a weird summer… I hope to be finishing the next chapter suuuper soon for you guys. Im sorry! I love you! Te amo mucha! Any way I can make it up? Lemme know! Hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading beautiful people!


End file.
